Entre mapas, corazones y berries
by EleinKL
Summary: Lawna/Oneshots - Capítulo 4: Donde los padres de Nami y Law se toman seriamente la diferencia entre tus pequeños. Referencias al capítulo 764 del manga, ¡Cuidado!
1. ¡Por el oro!

**¡Por el oro!**

**.**

Temática: Mundo alterno (juegos olímpicos).

Categoría: Romance/humor.

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

.

.

.

En un gimnasio repleto, se celebraba la final de esgrima de los juegos olímpicos de verano. A pesar de no ser un deporte tan popular como la gimnasia, la natación o el futbol, había algo en particular que atraía a asistir.

No era para menos, los dos finalistas eran portadas constantes en diversas revistas deportivas, sociales, inclusive femeninas.

Trafalgar Law, que se encontraba ya en los pasillos con su traje puesto, espada en mano y careta bajo el brazo, mentalmente preparado para la disputa por la medalla de oro.

-**¿Estás listo?- **Pregunto el entrenador a su lado.

-**Si .**

-**¿Estás seguro?- **Insistió.

-**No hay posibilidad de que sea derrotado**- Respondió Law seriamente. Su rival, que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, le miro con enojo, gesto que el moreno regreso con una sonrisa cínica.

En el recinto empezó a escucharse la música oficial de los juegos olímpicos y la gente empezó a gritar con emoción. Cuando les señalaron, ambos contrincantes entraron al recinto. Años de intensa preparación lo colocó como uno de los mejores en el mundo en la disciplina, solo debía reafirmar su título obteniendo la preciada medalla de oro.

Los himnos se escucharon con solemnidad y entonces empezaron las presentaciones de los contrincantes. Al momento en que llego su turno, el estruendo del recinto fue ensordecedor cuando mencionaron su nombre.

Desvió la mirada sorprendido por tal ruido, encontrándose con un pequeño grupo de la delegación de su país compuesta por amigos y liderada por su querida novia.

¿No podían animarlo sin que tuviera que pasar por una vergüenza? Los hombres llevaban unos extraños afros –algunos de colores-, pancartas con apodos que odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón, banderas que tapaban la vista de otros asistentes, abanicos con figuras -¿Dónde rayos las habían conseguido en ese país?- y cornetas que prometían dejar sordos a varias personas.

Sin embargo ahí estaba una mujer peli naranja, con jeans y la parte superior de un bikini, saltando entusiasmada mientras levantaba sobre su cabeza una pancarta con su nombre dentro de un corazón. Nami, al notar que le miraba, empezó a saludarle eufóricamente junto a toda la porra. Law solo giro su mirada al frente tratando de ignorar los crecientes gritos, pero se topó con que la imagen de su novia saltando animadamente se veía en las pantallas gigantes del lugar.

Imágenes que se transmitían a nivel mundial.

Ambos contrincantes fueron llamados para iniciar el combate, por lo que el moreno dejo todo pensamiento de lado y se enfocó en la meta de ganar.

.

.

-**Creo que no fue buena idea dejar que Usopp hiciera mi pancarta**- Dijo Nami pensativa mientras veía a Law colocarse la careta.

-**No te preocupes, estoy segura que le gusto, solo que es demasiado tímido para admitirlo**-Dijo Robín con una sonrisa. Nami sonrió a su amiga, sabía que entre ella y Law las demostraciones de afecto no eran muy evidentes, pero esta era una oportunidad especial. Solo esperaba que la pancarta que su mejor amigo realizo unos minutos antes no haya sido demasiado para su novio.

-**¡Escuchen todos!- **Llamo Luffy al grupo. El chico lucía su medalla de oro en boxeo con orgullo. No hubo forma de hacer que se quitara la presea, ni para bañarse-. **¡Empecemos justo como practicamos!**

Nami sonrió con alegría y observo el inicio del combate con un nudo en la boca del estómago, sabía que Law era muy bueno y que ganar la medalla no sería una tarea imposible. Aun así, la emoción y los nervios siempre le surgían al ver al hombre disputar un combate.

Las porras iniciaron con normalidad, Nami salto y grito el nombre de Law todo el tiempo tratando de animarlo. Todo parecía normal hasta que sus amigos cambiaron el enfoque de sus porras. Con una mezcla de enojo, miedo y sorpresa, Nami escucho con más atención que sus brillantes amigos cantaban. Tales versos tan ridículamente ofensivos y estúpidos solo podrían venir de Luffy.

Entonces inicio el caos.

.

.

.

Con la adrenalina al máximo, Law sonrió a su contrincante atrás de la máscara.

El duelo fue reñido, excediendo las expectativas, pero alegremente estaba a un punto de lograr su objetivo. De no ser por las terribles porras y constantes imágenes de su novia en las pantallas gigantes, habría sido capaz de terminar el combate con más rapidez y ventaja.

Finalmente, un toque después en el pecho del hombre y el duelo había terminado.

Con una sonrisa de victoria giro hacia el público y lo que vio le dejo boquiabierto.

Varios guardias llevaban a su porra –y algunos espectadores- entre gritos y empujones fuera del lugar. Sin embargo, Nami bajaba hacia el por las escaleras con un par de guardias atrás de ella quienes fueron derribados por un tacleo de un furioso Sanji en medio camino.

Sin saber como reaccionar, solo atino a acercarse a la peli naranja que saltó la valla de protección para llegar a él y abrazarlo por el cuello.

-**¡Lo lograste!**- Gritaba Nami con emoción una y otra vez.

-**¿Lo dudabas?**- Pregunto Law con arrogancia sujetándola por la cintura.

A causa de la enfuria, Nami y Law compartieron un apasionado beso con el mundo entero. No imaginaban el tiempo que la imagen circularía por los medios.

Al separarse, Nami se entregó voluntariamente a los guardias, no sin antes sonreír de nuevo al pelinegro.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche en la villa olímpica, Nami y Law se encontraban sentados en un pequeño sofá en la habitación de él. La habitación fue elegida para realizar un festejo improvisado por la medalla de oro.

Aparentemente tuvieron misericordia de las porras y la posterior pelea en las gradas, por lo que después de que el representante legal de la delegación hiciera un par de arreglos, todos llegaron a la villa no sin jurar que no se meterían en problemas el resto del evento. Claro que Luffy –creador de las porras, Zoro –que inicio la pelea- no escaparon de un par de golpes de la furiosa Nami.

-**Lo más extraño de todo fue que mi entrenador recibió un par de llamadas, parece que tendré algunos trabajos como modelo después de los juegos**- Dijo Nami alegre-. **En fin, aún tengo que compensarte por no estar en la entrega de medallas.**

Law solo sonrió.

-**Tardaste en recordarlo.**

El resto de la noche solo Sanji se quejaba de la desaparición de la pareja.

.

.

.

.

Notas.

Bueno, inicio una serie de oneshots de esta poco famosa pareja (lo sé, tengo gustos raros, pero no soy la única!) y aunque la mayoría serán UA, no faltaran algunos del universo de One Piece. Las temáticas variaran ya que me basare en diversas propuestas que circulan en Tumblr que van desde cosas empalagosas de románticas, aventuras, acción, drama y muchos más. En mi blog del mismo sitio podre más detalles al respecto.

El tema que elegí para iniciar era que en un evento olímpico, un integrante de la pareja llamara la atención de los medios de forma inesperada. El esgrima me pareció un deporte que le va bien a Law… espero que no haya sido evidente mi poco conocimiento en el deporte.

Si tienen alguna propuesta, no duden en decírmela :D

Bye!


	2. Lección sobre los amigos

**Lección sobre los amigos.**

**.**

**.**

**Temática: U.A. Escolar**

**Categoría: Romance/humor.**

**One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

.

.

Los pasillos de la renombrada preparatoria Norland se encontraban tétricamente vacíos. Tal fenómeno antinatural era consecuencia de que los exámenes estaban por iniciar al día siguiente. Así que presas del pánico, los estudiantes se encontraban atiborrando cualquier espacio disponible para estudiar.

A causa de esto, Trafalgar Law se encontraba secuestrado por sus dos mejores amigos en la saturada biblioteca. Odiaba estar en tal posición, pero después de que Kidd le robara las llaves de su casa, no le quedo más opción que ayudarles. Con un suspiro irritado, trato de ignorar algunos lamentos de frustración y risas que arruinaban la calma de la biblioteca.

Comúnmente le agradaba estar en la biblioteca, la atmosfera silenciosa y serena era un bálsamo para un día rodeado de compañeros de aula ruidosos, en especial de Monkey D. Luffy, su vecino de banca. En los últimos días, el chico se había empeñado en que se uniera a su grupo de amigos para una fiesta de karaoke y al equipo de baloncesto. De alguna manera, parecía inmune a sus negativas.

-**¿Dónde te sentaras en el examen del profesor Vegapunk?**- Pregunto Kidd a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-**No te pasare las respuestas**- Contesto Law con fastidio.

**-¡Oye! Que yo deje que copiaras mis respuestas en la clase del profesor Aokiji-** Respondió el pelirrojo de mal humor cerrando con fuerza su libreta sobre la mesa.

-**Dejar que vea tus respuestas para corregirlas no es ayuda**.

**-¡¿Pueden callarse?!-** Pregunto exasperada Bonney -.

-**¿Por qué te enojas? Ni sacrificando una virgen a Enel pasas ese examen**- Dijo Kidd con burla lo que desencadeno una pelea que Law prefirió ignorar. Distraídamente observo a su alrededor, notando que además de que no había silla disponible en toda la biblioteca, el mayor ruido provenía de la mesa más alejada frente a él.

Los reconoció al instante. Monkey D. Luffy y sus amigos abarcaban dos mesas en lo que parecía una sesión especial de estudios. Observo como una chica pelinegra le explicaba con una sonrisa amable a un rubio mientras que Luffy dormitaba cubriendo su rostro con un libro que se suponía debía estudiar. Los demás integrantes charlaban animadamente y solo una persona lucia totalmente concentrada en sus labores. Nami, la pelirroja presidenta del comité escolar.

La conocía desde el inicio de la preparatoria, sin embargo, no fue hasta el actual curso que empezó a compartir un par de clases con ella. De inicio le pareció una mujer manipuladora y algo descarada. Sin embargo, después de verse obligado a realizar trabajos en grupo con ella, su trato empezó a ser más cordial hasta llegar al punto en que podía hablar con ella de temas interesantes de manera fluida, saludarse en los pasillos y esporádicamente hacerla reír, aunque aún desconocía que era lo que provocaba risa en la chica.

El constante contacto le hizo reconocer que no solo era manipuladora y descarada, también era amable, inteligente y noble, especialmente con sus amigos.

-**Si no la invitas a salir, juro que quemare tu colección de sombreros**-Dijo la peli rosa cerrando su libro.

-**Eso no es amenaza, sería un favor**-murmuro Kidd que parecía haber cambiado sus apuntes por el celular.

Law rio levemente.

–**No empieces**- Dijo bajando la mirada a sus apuntes.

-**Llevas todo el año barriendo el piso por ella, eso sin hablar de la sonrisa estúpida que pones cuando hablas con ella**- siguió Bonney.

Law la miro ofendido. ¡Él no reía de forma estúpida!

-**Amigo, esta vez no tienes como defenderte**- Dijo Kidd-. **Además, si no te animas pronto tal vez yo si lo haga**.

Sin saber por qué, Law le dirigió una mirada feroz a su amigo.

Fastidiado de ser el centro de burlas tomo sus cosas, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida dejando atrás las risas poco discretas.

Menos mal que eran amigos.

Salió de la biblioteca pero no avanzó mucho antes de que una familiar voz le detuviera.

-**¡Trafalgar!-**Le llamo Nami deteniéndose frente a el**-. Vaya que caminas rápido, apenas pude alcanzarte.**

Law solo la observo en silencio sin saber realmente que debía contestar, ¿Lo siento?, ¿No es mi culpa que seas baja?, su instinto le decía que no eran buenas respuestas.

-**En fin, vine a entregarte esto**- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa extendiéndole un grueso tomo de ciencias biológicas. El moreno lo tomo recordando que hace un par de días le había ofrecido prestárselo después de una clase donde ella se quejaba del poco material disponible en la biblioteca.

**-¿Te fue de ayuda?-** Pregunto genuinamente interesado.

-**Bastante, me ayudo bastante el alto nivel de detalle en el sistema vascular de las plantas**-Dijo Nami.

-**Eso no vendrá en el examen** -Dijo Law observándola fijamente.

-**Lo sé, pero últimamente Robin me ha contagiado parte de sus costumbres así que termine leyendo sobre tema. **

En ese momento sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin del descanso, así que debían regresar a clases.

Nami sonrió agradeciendo de nuevo por el libro y se despidió, emprendiendo camino hacia sus clases.

Trafalgar observo como más de un chico giraba su vista al verla pasar.

Frunció el ceño y llevo una mano a su rostro.

Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón.

Estaba jodido.

.

.

.

Varios días después, Law estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza en la pared.

Estúpidamente acepto ante sus amigos que Nami le atraía. -_¿Enamorado? Nunca_- Se repitió una y otra vez. Tal confesión llevo a que sus amigos elaboraran una lista de estrategias para invitarla a salir que ella no podría rechazar.

-**Según mis contactos, el día de hoy ella se queda en los huertos del club, así que tu pasa por casualidad y le ofreces ayuda.**

-**Es estúpido- **Dijeron Kidd y Law al unísono.

-**Ustedes son estúpidos y sigo aquí ¿No?-** Dijo Bonney restando importancia al asunto, entonces giro a Law y de un fuerte empujón por la espalda lo obligo a cruzar la puerta hacia el jardín donde estaba el pequeño huerto del club de horticultura. Derrotado, suspiro y empezó a entrar al lugar, ¿Qué podía perder? Dudaba mucho que le quedara poca dignidad después de ver la lista de acciones que elaboraron sus amigos.

Encontrarla no fue difícil, la chica se encontraba arrodillada junto a una peli azul hablado animadamente mientras sembraban unas pequeñas plantas.

Se detuvo bruscamente al darse cuenta que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Podría ser muy listo en muchas áreas, pero –según Bonney- era más lento que un caracol para el romance. El solo creía que el romance era una pérdida de tiempo.

Tan centrado estaba en su predicamento que no reacciono a tiempo a un grito de alarma a su lado.

-**¡Cuidado!**

Law entonces se vio envuelto en una nube de gas química.

**-¡Si fuera tú, no respiraría!- **Grito un chico.

Lo que siguió después fue una pérdida parcial de conocimiento y una visita a la enfermería por el resto del día.

.

.

.

.

Contra toda lógica y raciocinio, Law siguió con los planes de sus amigos.

Llevar un chocolate -que Bonney aseguraba era el mejor del mercado- para regalárselo en alguna clase que compartían fue un fracaso al desaparecer dicho dulce. Misteriosamente Luffy rio nervioso y fue incapaz de verlo a los ojos el resto del día.

Kidd ideo un plan para aumentar su sex appeal. Al parecer su sudadera amarilla favorita parecía algo que le compraría su mama y tenía nulo atractivo –tonterías si le preguntaban, era cómoda-, así que después de gastar los últimos ahorros de su trabajo de verano, Law llego vistiendo pantalones ajustados de piel, camisa negra, cadenas por más lugares de lo que consideraba practico y un chaleco de piel. Todo pareció funcionar bien, las chicas se acercaban a él en un vano intento de coquetear.

Sin embargo, Nami parecía más lejana de lo común y desaparecía de su vista más rápido que el alcohol en una fiesta clandestina.

Las pruebas continuaron e incluyeron clases de dibujo, dedicatorias por radio y otros intentos que prefería olvidar por salud mental. Finalmente, Law termino descartando todo y seguir con su vida.

Días después, cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, Trafalgar se encontró en la banca de un juego de baloncesto. El equipo de baloncesto de la escuela mantenía un duelo amistoso contra otra escuela. El juego no era oficial, así que eso incentivo a que los golpes fueran más salvajes que de costumbre. El cómo termino siendo un jugador de reserva en el equipo liderado por Luffy no era un misterio. En un plan bien elaborado, Bonney lo invito a practicar algo de baloncesto para "despejar su mente" mientras Kidd se ofrecía él y a Law de voluntarios para jugar en el equipo.

Luffy en su ingenuidad continua, pensó que era una oportunidad única para que su nuevo amigo se uniera al equipo.

Al final, Kidd no apareció y él estaba en la banca.

El lado positivo, es que Nami junto a otras chicas animaban al equipo animadamente en las gradas.

Decidió que solo disfrutaría de una tarde de ejercicio, así que al entrar de cambio a la cancha no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia a sus rivales, listo para liberar la frustración acumulada.

Con varios rebotes y más de veinticinco puntos anotados, Law se sintió satisfecho por el juego. El equipo festejaba la victoria a su alrededor por lo que se acercó en la búsqueda de agua y alguna toalla. Fue ahí que Nami se acercó a él y le tendió una toalla con una sonrisa.

Law, sin proponérselo, sonrió con un toque de flirteo en la mirada.

Segundos después, una botella de agua le cayó en la cabeza provocándole una herida en su frente que empezó a sangrar de manera escandalosa.

Después de hacer que Luffy se fuera asegurándole que le perdonaba por haberlo golpeado por accidente, Law se quedó solo en la enfermería esperando a que la enfermera le dejara salir.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando una voz le hizo levantar la mirada.

-**Tengo algo que recomendarte algo Trafalgar Law**-Dijo Nami seriamente unos pasos frente a él con su maletín en la mano -. **Nunca bajes tu guardia mientras estés en un radio de diez metros cerca de Luffy o terminaras de nuevo en este lugar.**

**-¿Lo dices por experiencia?**

**-Así es, ser amiga de Luffy tiene en riesgo mi salud-. **Dijo sonriendo con resignación-. **En fin, solo quería ver si estabas bien, así que me retiro.**

**-Gracias por venir- **Dijo Trafalgar con pereza recostándose en la cama de nuevo.

-**Por cierto**- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa divertida viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta.

-**Me gusto como jugaste hoy, espero que regreses a ser como eras antes de todas esas cosas raras de los últimos días-**Dijo-. **Espero aceptes pasar alguna tarde con nosotros en el karaoke, será divertido, además de que ya me canse de pedirle a Luffy que te invite.**

Dejando a un moreno sorprendido, Nami se despido con una sonrisa y salió de la enfermería.

Desde ese momento, Trafalgar Law fue un miembro regular del equipo de baloncesto.

Además, Bonney y Kidd empezaron a enseñarle a cantar.

.

.

.

.

Nota:

Algo medio cursi XD.

Muchísimas gracias por los review/follow/favoritos!, me hacen muy feliz :D


	3. Ecos de la vida

**Eco de la vida.**

**.**

**.**

**Temática: U.A. Saint Seiya**

**Categoría: Drama/Romance/amistad.**

**One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

.

.

.

.

Mal humorada, una niña de cortos cabellos naranjas se encontraba cortando y arrojando con prisa mandarinas a un cesto –de su tamaño- que tenía a su lado. Gracias a su intento fallido de tomar un nuevo libro en la biblioteca local, su madre le había castigado con en tener que dejar su agradable cama aun antes del amanecer y recolectar la fruta que llevarían de regalo al pueblo.

Al llevar el cesto, con esfuerzo lo jalo hacia una pequeña carreta donde lo vació en un par de cajas de madera. Suspiro, a ese paso terminaría a medio día. Cuando regresaba a los árboles, entre el follaje pudo distinguir movimiento anormal. Asustada, la niña coloco el cesto entre los árboles y se escondió atrás de él, ventaja de ser pequeña.

Con el mayor sigilo que pudo, siguió observando la figura hasta que pudo distinguir que se trataba solo de un niño, probablemente de su misma edad. Respiro con calma de nuevo, pero la curiosidad le llego, ¿Qué hacía un niño a esa hora de la mañana en una las zonas más alejadas del pueblo?

Al estar cada vez más cerca de donde ella se escondía, Nami fue capaz de distinguir sus rasgos. Piel morena con un par de raspones, despeinado cabello negro y ropas sencillas cubiertas de polvo le daban un aspecto descuidado, en especial las vendas que protegían las manos del niño. Lo observo acercarse a los arboles a observar detenidamente las mandarinas, así que ella fue capaz de apreciar a más detalle su rostro.

Su perfil le impresiono, no era el de un niño normal. Su mirada era seria como si de un adulto se tratara.

Nami no era lenta, el niño le recordó de inmediato las historias que escuchaba día a día entre la gente del pueblo sobre un místico lugar que se encontraba lejos del pueblo. Guerreros, jóvenes y niños, vivían en un santuario edificado para la diosa Athena, protectora de la paz.

Inclusive su madre le contaba de esos impresionantes guerreros y guerreras que vestían resplandecientes armaduras cuya fuerza podría destruir montañas en segundos, pero que dedicaban su vida a la protección de la diosa y de la humanidad.

Si las historias eran ciertas, ¿Podía ser que ese niño que se encontraba comiendo mandarinas viviera en el santuario?

Un momento, ¡¿Comiendo mandarinas?!

**-¡Hey!, ¡alto!**- Grito la niña saliendo de su escondite para acercarse furiosa al chico el cual solo la miro desinteresado, como si supiera que ella estaba ahí desde un inicio.

-**¿Qué no sabes que no debes tomar las cosas que no te pertenecen?**- Dijo la pequeña colocando sus manos en su cadera en una posición desafiante-. **Espero que tengas dinero para pagar por lo que has comido.**

-**No tengo dinero**- Contesto el niño aburrido-. **Además, solo comí un par.**

El desinterés en sus palabras pareció aumentar el enojo de la peli naranja.

-**Ese par puede significar el sustento de un día para mi familia**- Argumento en defensa.

Él no contesto pero la observo fijamente antes de suspirar y girarse con la firme intención de irse del lugar.

-**Bien**- Dijo la niña con enojo, colocándose frente a él para obstruirle el camino-. **Ya que no tienes dinero, tendrás que ayudarme a cosechar y así considerare pagada tu deuda.**

**-¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?-** Pregunto él enojado, viéndola con molestia-. **Es tu deber cumplir con tus obligaciones, no el mío.**

**-¿Eres un guerrero del santuario?, mi mama dice que los caballeros son las personas más nobles, leales, honorables y justas que puedan existir-**Dijo la niña-.** ¿Eres una deshonra?**

El niño la miro furioso pero no respondió, lo que provoco una sonrisa en ella.

**-Soy Nami, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

-**Law- **Dijo el niño seriamente, desviando la mirada.

-**Mucho gusto en conocerte** **Law, sígueme, te diré como ayudarme.**

Esa mañana, Law termino cumpliendo el castigo de Nami sin saberlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¿Por qué vives en el santuario?**

- **Estoy siendo entrenado para ser un caballero.**

- **¿Y por qué quieres ser caballero?-**Pregunto Nami-. **Suena peligroso y difícil.**

- **Solo quiero seguir los pasos de mi maestro.**

- **Entonces debes querer mucho a tu maestro.**

- **Le debo mi vida- **Respondió el niño sutilmente.

- **Si yo tuviera que proteger a mi mama o a mi hermana, seguramente también lucharía-** Dijo sonriente-. **Pero mi sueño es navegar por el mundo.**

Law giro su mirada hacia la niña que estaba sentada a su lado, mientras ella observaba el mar con un semblante sonriente. El sueño de la niña le parecía muy inocente.

Después de auxiliarla en su granja, Law termino aceptando de nuevo ayudarle en alguna otra ocasión a cambio de mandarinas. Su maestro desarrollo un amor por las mandarinas que llevo al santuario el día que conoció a Nami, que termino ordenando al chico para que ayudara en la granja en sus ratos libres. A él no le interesaba perder su tiempo con una pequeña niña que parecía nunca cerrar la boca, pero su maestro era insistente.

Inconscientemente, Law termino ayudando a la niña al punto en que se volvió una rutina en su vida. Ella, en cambio, solía darle mandarinas o comida que lograba sacar bajo la mirada de su madre.

En ocasiones, cuando no tenían labores en la granja, bajaban por los acantilados hacia la costa donde Nami recolectaba moluscos que Law terminaba cargando de mala gana. De alguna manera bastante peculiar, terminaron siendo amigos.

-** ¿Es verdad que la diosa vive en el santuario?- **Pregunto la niña.

Law dudo un poco, pero termino respondiéndole.

-**Sí, pero solo la he visto una vez**-Dijo.

-**¿Además de ser tu maestro, peleas por ella?**

El niño dudo unos segundos antes de contestar con sinceridad.

- **No lo sé.**

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y su amistad no cambiaba, se veían un par de veces al mes siempre que a él le sobraba tiempo. Nami siempre parecía feliz, en ocasiones le contaba a detalle cualquier evento cotidiano de su vida así como de sus planes para viajar por el mar mientras que Law respondía las interminables preguntas de la chica. Especialmente las referentes a los héroes del santuario, ella parecía especialmente impresionada por las historias de los caballeros dorados.

Un día, en un paseo en el pueblo con su maestro –ambos vistiendo ropas comunes para no llamar la atención de la gente-, observo en el mercado a Nami acompañada de una mujer y otra niña de cabellera azul. Las tres atendían con sonrisas en un pequeño puesto lleno de mandarinas. Supuso entonces que esa era la familia de la que tanto hablaba.

-**¿Una de esas niñas es la que te regala mandarinas Law?**-Pregunto su maestro.

-**No me regala, son un pago**- Dijo el niño con molestia, Nami era el tipo de niña que regalaba lo que consideraba de su propiedad–. **Es la más chica, tiene cabello naranja.**

-**¡Vaya! Es muy linda**- Dijo Cora con una sonrisa-. **Vamos, tienes que presentármela.**

De nada sirvieron sus protestas, Law tuvo que presentar a su maestro. Repentinamente se sintió molesto por la exagerada atención y el brillo de admiración en los ojos de su amiga al saber que estaba frente a un caballero dorado.

Algún día le confesaría que el entrenaba para ser un caballero dorado.

La molestia se incrementó cuando en uno de sus encuentros, Luffy apareció de sorpresa. El joven era bastante alegre y rápidamente termino hablando con la niña provocando que ella sonriera más veces en una charla de lo que lo había hecho en todo el día. El malestar pasó cuando ella se molestó por algo y termino dando un golpe en la cabeza de Luffy.

.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento del día fue el más difícil que había tenido desde el inicio de su aprendizaje, ya era capaz de hacer ataques que se esperaban en un guerrero de elite. Aun así, su maestro parecía molesto.

-**No este concentrado**- Le dijo. Law no contesto, su maestro era imponente cuando le hablaba con seriedad- **Serás un caballero de Athena, tu deber será dar tu vida protegiendo a nuestra diosa y a la humanidad.**

El niño bajo la mirada y el maestro suspiro.

-**Los lazos que formas con otras personas son importantes, pero nunca más que tu deber.**

Law pensó inmediatamente en su amiga.

-**Debes decidir en este momento si la flama en tu corazón será una barrera o un combustible en tu vida.**

.

.

.

.

Nami despertó animada en su cumpleaños.

Llevaba un par de meses que no veía a su amigo Law lo que le entristecía, sin embargo, se encontraba regularmente con Luffy y este le contaba como el moreno entrenaba sin descanso, aun cuando su maestro no estaba, todo por ser un caballero dorado. Cuando Nami supo que su amigo sería un caballero dorado, sintió admiración por él, en su infantil mente lo veía como uno de los tantos héroes de leyendas que conocía.

Cuando invito a Luffy a su cena de cumpleaños, le amenazo con que debía traer a La con él si quería postre.

Animada con la perspectiva de que sus amigos estuvieran en su festejo, la niña disfruto de una agradable mañana con su familia.

.

.

.

.

Law estaba entrenando solo en el coliseo del santuario.

Luffy le comunico la invitación de Nami, pero después de pensarlo se negó a asistir a pesar de las amenazas de su compañero con llevarlo a la fuerza o dejarle de hablar. No hubo forma de convencerlo, en su mente solo estaba el hecho de que pronto tendría nivel suficiente para aspirar por la armadura de oro así que no podía perder el tiempo. Pero la molestia de sentirse excluido le irritaba. Se sentía tan tonto, que aprovechando la ausencia de varios caballeros –incluido su maestro- decidió pasar la noche entrenando con calma.

Destrozo un par de enormes rocas con un simple movimiento de sus dedos y finalmente se sentó agotado.

Observo las estrellas y se preguntó si Nami estaría molesta por que no había asistido a su cena. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir el cosmos de Luffy elevarse por una fracción de segundo. Se puso de pie y fijo su mirada en el horizonte, preguntándose a que se debía tal explosión llena de furia.

Intranquilo, camino hacia el santuario y vio como el hermano de Luffy, otro caballero de oro, salía del lugar –en lo que él suponía- en búsqueda del hermano menor. Law deseo seguirlo, pero no lo creyó prudente, si el asunto superaba a un caballero dorado, entonces sería solo un estorbo.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que vio a Luffy entrar al lugar con rostro serio.

-**Luffy- **Llamo Law con seriedad-. **¿Qué paso anoche?**

-**Ocurrió algo con Nami-**Dijo el niño bajando la mirada. Law sintió un nudo extraño hueco en el estómago-. **Unos rufianes trataron de extorsionar a la mama de Nami pero ella se resistió, así que los tipos la mataron,** **Nojiko fue herida cuando trataba de proteger a Nami.**

Law se quedó sin palabras, de todas las posibilidades, el que una tragedia como esa ocurriera no había pasado por su mente.

**-Yo llegue justo a tiempo cuando intentaban llevarse a Nami, logre derrotarlos y momentos después mi hermano llego. El trajo a Nami y a Nojiko al recinto de las amazonas**- Finalizo Luffy.

Law recordó a la alegre Nami y pensó en que probablemente ya nunca la vería sonreír igual.

.

.

.

.

Nami se encontraba sentada solitariamente sobre lo que fue una columna en una arena de entrenamiento para amazonas. Su infancia desapareció junto a su familia y ahora su vida no le pertenecía por decisión propia. Aún tenía fresca en su mente la imagen de su madre siendo asesinada solo por no tener dinero para pagar por su vida. Si cerraba los ojos, aun escuchaba sus propios lamentos mezclados con la voz de su mama, la figura de su mama en el suelo y después a Nojiko protegiéndola.

De no ser por Luffy, no habría sobrevivido. Se abrazó sujetando sus piernas y bajo la cabeza negándose a dejar salir las lágrimas.

Ella tuvo suerte, pero a pesar del todo el esfuerzo, Nojiko cerró los ojos para nunca más abrirlos.

Semanas pasaron sin que ella saliera del recinto, pero sabía que no debía seguir así por siempre. Tomaba un papel activo en el santuario o tendría que regresar a su hogar donde solo le esperaba la soledad. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que lo único que tenía era la amistad de Luffy y Law, aunque de este último no sabía nada.

Habían pasado meses y el entrenamiento era duro, pero por fin era capaz de salir del recinto de las amazonas.

Aun le costaba entender el peso de llevar una máscara sobre su rostro, pero Luffy se convirtió en un gran apoyo aunque eso significara ser el foco de odio de Boa, una de los aprendices más prometedoras del recinto. En más de una ocasión le acusaba de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para servir a la orden, así como no ser leal a las reglas.

Día tras día Nami tenía que llevar luchar por sobrevivir.

Toco la máscara de metal que cubría su rostro y suspiro con resignación.

Ahora su pasado quedaba atrás de una fría pieza de metal

.

.

.

.

Nunca imagino ver a Nami portar una máscara plateada.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que conllevaba ser un guerrero de Athena y ese mundo no encajaba con la niña, no podía imaginarla ahí. No entendía lo que sentía, pero supuso que los sentimientos en su interior era el enojo por que la niña decidiera tal camino y la desilusión de que ella tuvo la opción de la libertad pero le dio la espalda por vivir en sacrificio.

Decidió no buscar explicación, solo se dedicó a observarle en los entrenamientos desde la distancia. Le veía luchar con determinación, pero su poder no se comparaba con otras mujeres, lo cual le hacía preguntarse el porqué de la terquedad de la chica por seguir en ese lugar.

Ese día en particular, estaba siendo muy maltratada durante la pelea de entrenamiento. Sentía la necesidad de intervenir, pero sabía que no podía. Él muchas veces paso por procesos similares, rendirse no es digno de un caballero decía su maestro. Nami cayo de nuevo y noto unas gotas de sangre escurrir bajo la máscara.

Habiendo visto suficiente, muchacho abandono el lugar.

.

.

.

.

**-¡¿Qué?!**- Pregunto Nami. Si bien su sorpresa no era visible, su voz lo demostraba.

-**¿En serio no sabías que Law observa los entrenamientos constantemente?- **Pregunto sorprendido Luffy.

Nami negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

No había visto a Law en un par de años.

Inclusive cuando escucho sobre la muerte de su maestro a traición por su propio hermano, intento verlo pero fue imposible encontrarlo, al parecer Law había dejado el santuario indefinidamente. Inclusive ver a Luffy se volvía cada vez más difícil, ambos jóvenes eran ahora caballeros dorados por lo que sus deberes eran superiores a los de ella.

Durante años se sintió furiosa con Law por sentir que la había olvidado.

Inclusive Luffy solía visitarla constantemente, lo cual era un conflicto para ella ya que por un lado el chico era como un aire fresco en su vida, su amistad muy preciada para ella. Por otro lado, su compañera amazona, Boa, parecía estar muy molesta por tal atención lo que acarreaba interminables peleas que salían de los límites de un entrenamiento normal.

Sin embargo, era consiente que Law estaba en ese mismo lugar. Al vivir en carne propia el estilo de vida del santuario, supo que sus pensamientos eran bastante infantiles, pero no podía evitar el temor de que pronto el recuerdo del niño que a le ayudaba a regaña dientes se esfumara de sus recuerdos.

-**Desde la muerte de Cora-san, sale constantemente del santuario, pero siempre que regresa observa los entrenamientos**- Dijo Luffy-. **Pensé que hablaba contigo.**

-**Nunca lo he visto desde que vivo aquí**-Confeso Nami-. **Pero he escuchado de él, tiene mucho respeto y se le conoce por ser despiadado en las batallas.**

-**Lo es, aunque conmigo suele enojarse mucho, no se el por qué**-Dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza pensativamente.

Nami rio recordando lo cansado que parecía Law al tener a Luffy a su alrededor. Con un suspiro decidió cambiar de tema.

-**Mañana tendré mi último entrenamiento antes de la lucha por una armadura, ¿Qué me puedes aconsejar?- **Dijo Nami con alegría.

Luffy sonrió.

-**¡Debes cenar mucha carne!**

.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento fue cruel, la chica apenas se sostenía de pie al salir de la arena, así que seguirla fue sencillo. La joven, recargada en un pilar, parecía observar el firmamento con su cosmos irradiando nostalgia. Aunque lo intento, no pudo imaginar esa mirada en los ojos de la niña que recordaba.

Camino hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando el ruido de sus pasos provoco que ella girara a verlo.

Ya no parecía una niña, había crecido y aunque era obvio que aún no era totalmente una mujer, su cuerpo era evidentemente femenino. Su rostro permanecía oculto.

El silencio era incómodo, pero este se rompió cuando la chica se giró a él.

-**Lamento lo de tu maestro.**

Law se sorprendió, esperaba un reclamo, insulto o el silencio, pero no eso. Su maestro era un punto débil, la traición acabó con su vida, pero dio un motivo a Law para incrementar su poder: la venganza.

Desvió su mirada incómodo.

-**Supe lo de tu familia**-Dijo. Nami no respondió, pero sintió como su cosmos se apaciguaba.

El silencio les rodeo de nuevo, hasta que él sintió que ese era el momento indicado para expresar lo que llevaba en su cabeza desde el momento en que la vio portar una máscara.

-**No debes estar aquí**- Dijo Law fríamente.

-**¿Por qué?**- Pregunto Nami. Su voz y su postura se tensaron-. **¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar la armadura mañana?**

-**Creo que tienes la capacidad de ganar esa armadura, pero no la de ser un guerrero.**

-**Que seas un caballero dorado te da derecho a…**

**-¡Tu debías ser libre!-**Dijo Law con enojo, interrumpiendo a la chica que relajo su postura ante las palabras-. **Cuando éramos niños, envidiaba tu corazón y tus sueños, aunque infantiles, eran únicos.**

Tal vez hería con sus palabras a la joven, pero ya no pensaba detenerse.

–**Aun cuando murió tu familia podías seguir siendo libre pero decidiste llegar a este lugar, cubrir tu rostro y abandonar ese único privilegio que te quedaba.**

-**¿Quieres saber mi motivación para ser amazona?-** Pregunto la chica seriamente-. **Al morir mi familia, solo me quedaban dos amigos, uno de ellos ignoraba mi existencia y otro me salvo la vida.**

Law quiso decirle que nunca la ignoro, que siempre le apoyaba desde la sombra, inclusive procuraba que nunca le faltara nada en su hogar, pero no se atrevió a hablar.

-**Luffy me salvo aun cuando pensé que ya no valía la pena ser salvada**-Dijo-. **Su amistad es lo único que me quedo, por eso decidí apoyarlo y convertirme en amazona.**

-**Es un motivo patético**- Dijo Law con enojo.

-**¿Acaso no me dijiste una vez que tu querías ser caballero solo por la persona que salvo tu vida?**- Respondió Nami con furia -. **En eso somos iguales Law, nuestro único motivo para vivir se basa en alguien.**

Law mantuvo su mirada mientras su furia se transformaba en resignación.

-**Supongo que estarás presente mañana**-Dijo Nami dándole la espalda-. **Es hora de dormir, nos vemos.**

-**Nami**- Le llamo Law, haciendo que la chica se detuviera sin girar a verlo-. **Tienes el corazón de una amazona, esa armadura será tuya.**

.

.

.

.

El combate fue a muerte, poco falto para que su vida terminara, pero lo había logrado.

La armadura, aceptándola como su portadora, la envolvió generando una calidez y resplandor que le pareció familiar pero no supo reconocer en ese momento.

Orgullosa, levanto la mirada hacia la parte alta donde se encontraba la misma reencarnación de la diosa rodeada por ambos flancos por varios hombres de imponentes armaduras doradas.

Law estaba ahí, su semblante era frio y distante. Recordó las palabras que intercambiaron en la noche anterior y se sintió en calma, como si a pesar de las diferencias, ese amigo que creyó haber perdido siguiera con ella. En contraste, Luffy, le sonreía abiertamente orgulloso por su victoria. Sabía que nadie podría ver, aun así sonrió como no hacía desde niña.

.

.

.

.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Law olvido el motivo por el cual se alejó Nami en un inicio.

Ahora, como todo un adulto, encontrarse con ella en el santuario era rutina.

Ese día en particular, se encontraba observando como ella parecía lidiar con el ya famoso par de gemelos pelirrojos recién llegados. Esos chicos prometían ser grandes guerreros al crecer, pero mientras tanto, sacaban de sus casillas a su recién asignada maestra. Ella parecía estar a punto de estrangularlos, lo cual le provoco una sonrisa, ya que ese carácter le recordaba más a la niña que le ordenaba cargar cestos.

-**El lazo que ustedes comparten, es el mismo que deben tener con sus compañeros**-Explico Nami con paciencia-. **Entre más fuerte sea el lazo de amistad, respeto y amor, no habrá pared que no puedan derrumbar.**

- **Pero maestra**- Contesto uno de los niños-. **Solo queremos poder destruir rocas.**

-**Movernos más rápido que el sonido**- Siguió el otro gemelo.

-¡**Más rápido que la luz!-**Dijeron al unísono los chicos.

Law sonrió divertido al ver como Nami daba un par de golpes en la cabeza a los chicos.

-**Solo un caballero dorado puede moverse como la misma luz, pero para eso, deben haber desarrollado el séptimo sentido y ustedes no son capaz de concentrarse en despertar su cosmos**-Dijo la mujer.

-**Un caballero dorado es una persona que no solo es poderosa físicamente, además tiene el corazón noble que siempre late con la fuerza de la convicción de que la amistad y el amor les brindara poder para derrotar a cualquier mal.**

En las sombras, Law se sentía sorprendido por las palabras cargadas de convicción que salían de los labios de la chica.

-**Conozco a dos caballeros dorados** -Continuo hablando Nami, ahora con serenidad-. **Y les puedo asegurar que su sola presencia infunde paz y tranquilidad. Cuando estoy junto a ellos, tengo la seguridad de que si pierdo la vida luchando por el sentimiento que nos une, entonces cada minuto de mi vida habrá valido la pena.**

No sabría si las palabras eran para él, pero ese momento lo llevaría en sus recuerdos por siempre.

.

.

.

Nami, junto a un grupo de soldados, patrullaban los límites del santuario.

En las últimas semanas, las guardias se aumentaban y la sensación de calma parecía evaporarse.

Ataques en todo el mundo mantenían ocupados a los caballeros de mayor rango, la oscuridad empezaba a resurgir con agresividad y la calma se perdía. El santuario tenía constante vigilancia y atrás quedaban los días de tranquilidad donde llevaba a entrenar a sus aprendices a zonas lejanas al santuario.

Todos lo sentían, la batalla más cruel de todas se acercaba.

Ella se sentía nerviosa, Law y Luffy llevaban lejos del santuario mucho tiempo, siempre dedicándose a detener los brotes de oscuridad que surgían cada vez con más frecuencia y agresividad. Luffy lo hacía sin perder su sonrisa, su confianza y fuerza eran un ejemplo para muchos soldados ya que no todos los días se veía a un caballero dorado correr al encuentro de una pelea sin temor a la muerte.

Law, sin embargo, parecía más serio que de costumbre y eso le preocupaba.

Con un suspiro, se detuvo en un precipicio sintiendo la brisa del mar relajarla, momentos antes de sentir un agresivo cosmos surgir entre las sombras.

En un instante se vio en medio del primer ataque al santuario de Athena.

.

.

.

.

Law sintió cuando el cosmos de Nami estuvo a punto de desaparecer justo cuando entraba al santuario. Sin pensarlo, fue a su encuentro.

La batalla que encontró estaba en su apogeo, varios caballeros de menor rango se unieron en la defensa pero él era el primer caballero dorado en llegar. Su cosmos ardió y su armadura lo vistió con un fuerte resplandor. En poco tiempo, desato su poder con fiereza y sin piedad terminando con la batalla.

Al recuperar la calma, su preocupación recayó solo en Nami. Se acercó a ella notando que estaba inconsciente pero mal herida por lo que la tomo en brazos y la llevo al recinto de las amazonas. Odiaba en verdad tal lugar, muchos compañeros y compañeras se apegaban a normas arcaicas que ni la misma diosa aceptaba. Por eso era aún mal visto que un hombre entrara a tal recinto, pero ¿Quién podría oponerse al reconocido hombre?, sin mirar a nadie entro a la pequeña casa de Nami y la dejo recostó sobre la cama.

Law observo a la chica por un segundo, entonces hizo lo que deseaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Acerco la mano a su rostro y con cuidado le quito la máscara. Se tomó un tiempo para observar a detalle esos rasgos que definitivamente no eran los de la niña que recordaba. Esos rasgos finos encajaban perfectamente con la figura femenina que observaba todo el tiempo. Cualquier ataque flaquearía al ver tal belleza. Irritado por sus pensamientos tan absurdos, arrojo la máscara sobre la mesa.

Lo más importante por el momento era curarla.

.

.

.

.

Nami despertó y el dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente por la situación. Estaba en su habitación, cubierta por vendas en todo su cuerpo y sin mascara. Sus ojos entonces se toparon con la mirada seria de Law. Sin la máscara de por medio, sentía que lo veía por primera vez en años.

-**¿Qué paso anoche?**

-**El santuario recibió el primer ataque del ejército de Hades.**

Nami sintió un escalofríos recorrer su columna y este no se debía al dolor de su cuerpo.

Se sintió triste por las vidas que se perdieron, pero se sentía desolada al saber que solo era el inicio y no se sentía lista para presenciarlo. En especial la muerte de caballeros dorados, que al ser los miembros de elite, solían enfrentar a los adversarios más temibles.

Pocos caballeros dorados quedaban en pie tras la batalla contra el inframundo.

Law se puso de pie y tomo la máscara sobre la mesa para después ofrecérsela a la chica que lo observo con sorpresa.

-**Espero que no sea un problema el que haya visto tu rostro.**

Nami tomo la máscara y rio ligeramente.

-**La tradición de que debo matar o amar al hombre que vea mi rostro me parece algo barbárico, pero para evitar problemas lo mejor será que nadie se entere.**

-**¿Lo dices por Boa?**

-**Así es**-Dijo Nami sonriente-. **Ella me perseguiría hasta que cumpliera la tradición, además, no creo que pueda matarte así que solo me quedaría el camino de amarte lo cual no creo que tú desees.**

Nami lo observo desviar la mirada hacia la pared y rio de nuevo ante la incomodidad de su amigo.

-**Además, si continúo esa regla, deberé amar a Luffy antes que a ti.**

Law se vio sorprendido por un segundo, antes de responderle con algo que marcaría sus vidas.

-**Entonces finjamos que soy el primero que ve tu rostro.**

.

.

.

.

Las batallas se incrementaban, así como los sentimientos de Law.

El saber que Nami contemplo en algún momento el amar a Luffy, le provocó una ola de sentimientos que no quería reconocer. Le hacia enojar siquiera el imaginar tal situación, pero más le hacía hervir la sangre el saber a qué se debía tal sentimiento de posesión sobre la mujer.

Su maestro le había advertido, el amor era una flama que te protegía o te evitaba avanzar.

Por tal razón siempre lo evito.

Sin embargo, aun con la batalla más cruel en el futuro cercano, el miedo de perder a la mujer que ahora aceptaba era esa flama de su vida amenazaba con consumirlo. Sabía que todos tenían las mismas posibilidades de morir, pero el destino de ella le preocupaba, más que el propio.

-**¡Law!**- Grito Luffy en la entrada del templo.

Suspiro y camino al encuentro de su amigo.

El santuario estaba en alerta, así que todos los caballeros dorados custodiaban el camino de las doce casas.

-**¿Pasa algo? **

-**Es Nami**-Dijo Luffy con seriedad-. **Se les ha ordenado tomar posiciones en distintas áreas cercanas al santuario, ella junto a otras amazonas serán enviadas a proteger el pueblo así que partirán en un momento.**

Law se mostró impasible, pero la turbación de su cosmos no era fácil de ocultar.

-**Ella está en los acantilados, por la costa, quiere hablar contigo.**

-**¿Ya hablaste con ella?**

-**Todos lo sentimos, esta noche empezara todo, así que me despedí de ella antes de venir aquí**-Dijo con calma.

Era cierto, todos lo sentían.

La sombra de la muerte los rodeaba.

.

.

Nami sintió su presencia.

Su corazón de inmediato sintió la calma que le hacía falta.

Todos estaban preparados, el no tener miedo a la muerte era enseñado desde el inicio de un entrenamiento. Pero ella no tenía miedo a morir, su preocupación era por saber que no tendría oportunidad de proteger lo que más quería.

Hablar con Luffy le brindo confianza y ese sentimiento de seguridad, de que pasara lo que pasara, todo sería para bien. El verlo sonreír sin temor provoco que las lágrimas salieran sin control por su rostro, por lo cual agradeció portar una máscara ya que nunca se hubiera perdonado el que su mejor amigo le observara llorar por su despedida.

Law era diferente.

Todo el tiempo lo sintió en el fondo de su corazón, calidez y serenidad rodeaba su corazón cuando él estaba junto a ella, pero la señal siempre confundía a su mente que lo interpretaba como consecuencia de la amistad.

Pero entendió lo que su corazón decía cuando él salvo su vida. Toda esa noche lloro de amargura al reconocer por fin la calidez del amor.

Sus encuentros en los días posteriores se lo confirmaron. No había nervios al hablar, ni duda, mucho menos ansiedad, solo una calidez infinita.

Por tal razón, ante la inminente batalla, fue el único momento en que sintió coraje con el destino.

Él se acercó y se detuvo junto a ella en silencio, ambos disfrutando de su presencia.

Entonces Nami sonrió, se quitó la máscara y la arrojo al mar ante la sorpresa del hombre.

-**La ley dice que debo matar o amar a quien vea mi rostro**-Dijo Nami sin verlo-. **Así que he aceptado la segunda opción. **

La mirada de Law fue cargada de todas las palabras que nunca sería capaz de expresar. No encontró razón para expresarlo.

- **Probablemente moriremos**-murmuro Law.

-**Si he de morir, será sin arrepentimiento.**

Con esas palabras, Nami le sonrió provocando que la llama que ardía en el corazón del moreno lo consumiera.

Law levanto su mano y acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la mujer que le veía con una sonrisa. Sintió la calidez del rostro en su mano y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo.

-**Lo que lamente cuando te pusiste esa mascara- **susurro-.** Fue no ver tus ojos de nuevo. **

No necesitaron más palabras o contacto físico.

El destino los había unido por fin

Sus almas estaban en paz.

Pero el destino era cruel para ellos ya que el momento de partir finalmente llego.

No se despidieron, se sonrieron y cada uno camino hacia su destino.

.

.

.

.

El ejercito de Hades, liderado por uno de los jueces del infierno, inicio el ataque al santuario.

Law hizo frente al rubio espectro, el asesino de su maestro con la sed de venganza ardiendo al máximo.

Con su cosmos ardiendo al máximo, lucho con toda fiereza contra tal enemigo.

En el pueblo, Nami luchaba con todo su poder evitando el avance de más espectros.

Si bien era rival para muchos de ellos, no lo fue para otro juez del infierno que apareció por sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

Todos lo sintieron.

El cosmos de Nami se apagó en un instante y el dolor que el cosmos de Law irradio por un instante oprimió el corazón de todos sus compañeros en armas.

La misma diosa derramo una lágrima en pena.


	4. Papá y Mamá cuervo

**Papá y Mamá cuervo.**

**One Piece no me pertenece.**

Bellemere era testigo de lo difícil que era ser madre soltera de dos niñas, en especial cuando una de ellas gusta de meterse en problemas constantemente. El día anterior, recibió un reporte de su maestra ya que la pequeña peli naranja estuvo una clase completa discutiendo con un compañero.

Siendo sincera, pocos chicos soportaban el carácter de la niña, así que admiraba el coraje del niño.

-**Quiero que le pidas disculpas, ¿entiendes?- **Dijo la mujer con seriedad a la niña de ocho años que la veía con sus grandes ojos cafés. Su hija adoptiva sabía muy bien como tocar su corazón, pero no caería en la actuación de nuevo.

-**¡Pero Bellemere-san!, no fue una pelea, solo le decía que era un terco por no aceptar que mi dibujo era mucho mejor que el suyo**-Dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos-**. La maestra es una exagerada.**

-¡**Sin excusas!, un nuevo llamado de atención de tu maestra y despídete de ese mapamundi que tengo escondido en mi armario el cual has estado husmeando.**

Sabiéndose derrotada, la pequeña suspiro y asintió con desgana.

Bellemere sonrío abiertamente ante el gesto, su hija menor era una buena niña y no podría sentirse más orgullosa de ella aunque llevara su misma sangre. No era secreto para nadie que no eran parientes de sangre, pero al ver a las niñas desamparadas no fue capaz de abandonarlas aunque eso significara ser na madre joven y soltera.

Froto la cabeza de la niña con algo de rudeza y le sonrió antes de sacar una caja de cigarrillos de su pantalón mientras Nami trataba de acomodar sus cabellos revueltos.

-**Divierte ¿De acuerdo?, pasare por ti en la tarde.**

La pequeña Nami sonrió con alegría y corrió al patio interior de la escuela. El ver a su hija acercarse a un grupo de niños quienes le saludaron animadamente le hizo sentir tranquila. Era importante para ella que su niña tuviera amigos y disfrutara de una infancia feliz. Se tomó un tiempo para tomar encender un cigarrillo ante las miradas furiosas de los demás padres que se preguntaban quién era la mujer irresponsable que fumaba frente al preescolar.

Al ser miembro de la marina, solía ausentarse frecuentemente de casa, así que se esforzaba por darle estabilidad a su familia.

Estaba por marcharse a su trabajo cuando a su costado vio a un hombre rubio vestido con un traje característico de la marina inclinarse para acomodar la corbata de un pequeño pelinegro que giraba el rostro hacia un costado visiblemente incómodo por el gesto. Conocía bien a ese hombre, el capitán Donquixote Rocinante, su jefe directo que en más de una ocasión había salvado de caer sobre la borda del barco que tripulaban.

El rango superior no le quitaba lo torpe.

-**Law,** **promete que intentaras ser su amigo.**

-**No prometo ser su amigo, es demasiado ruidosa y critica mis dibujos todo el tiempo**-Contesto el pequeño Law de ocho años-. **Pero intentare ignorarla si se comporta.**

Bellemere arqueo una ceja al escuchar la pequeña charla. Podría ser una madre orgullosa como un pavo real pero sabía bien cuando describían a su Nami.

-**Supongo que está bien de inicio**- Dijo el hombre enderezándose-.** Te veo en la tarde**

-**Nos vemos en la tarde Cora-san**- Dijo el niño solemnemente antes de entrar a la escuela.

Bellemere rio abiertamente al ver como el hombre parecía inflar su pecho de orgullo.

-**¿Ese es su hijo señor?**- Pregunto. El rubio giro a verla sorprendido, pero se relajó al reconocer a su subordinada y compañera de tripulación.

-**Sí, ¿su hija asiste a esta escuela?**

-**Sí, es la pequeña peli naranja de allá**- Dijo Bellemere señalando al patio donde Nami parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada. El rubio la miro por unos segundos con seriedad.

-**Su niña es muy linda y parece bastante lista.**

Fue ahora el turno de la madre de inflar su pecho mientras el hombre encendía un cigarrillo.

-**Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué el niño le dice Cora-san?**

-**Es un apodo de familia, me tomo meses que me llamara así, es lo más respetuoso que me ha dicho.**

La mujer rio abiertamente, al menos no era la única con hijos problemáticos.

-**Parece que nuestros hijos se conocen**- Murmuro el hombre. Bellemere, que no había apartado la mirada de su hija, la vio acercarse al niño con gesto serio y dirigirle un par de palabras.

-**Creo que es el pequeño Law el niño con quien Nami peleo ayer.**

-**Supongo que sí, le pido disculpas si molesto a su niña aunque tal vez deba enseñarle a no ser tan agresiva.**

Bellemere frunció el ceño.

-**Pues tal vez su hijo deba de portarse tan arrogante.**

El hombre entrecerró los ojos con furia.

-**Señora, ¿Insinúa que mi hijo es un mal educado cuando su hija no sabe lo que es respetar al prójimo?**

Bellemere arrojo con furia lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo al suelo.

-**Si Nami no lo respeta es porque no se lo merece.**

.

.

.

.

-**Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, aunque tu dibujo apesta, el esfuerzo es lo importante**-Dijo Nami con seriedad, tratando de no demostrar lo que le molestaba pedir disculpas.

Law miro a la niña sorprendido antes de sonreír con arrogancia.

-**¿Te amenazo tu mama?**

-**Era pedir disculpas o perder un mapamundi…**

El niño recordó la promesa a su padre adoptivo, así que giro su mirada seria a la niña.

-**Bien, mi papa quiere que me disculpe y sea tu amigo pero confórmate con que me disculpe por decir que eras una bruja.**

Nami cruzándose los brazos en un intento por no responderle, ese niño en verdad le sacaba de sus casillas.

Law estaba por irse cuando el ruido al exterior llamo su atención. Su padre adoptivo parecía tener una acalorada discusión con una mujer que parecía lucía igual de furiosa.

-**¿Qué está haciendo Bellemere-san?**- Murmuro Nami intrigada.

-**¿Esa mujer es tu mama?**-Pregunto Law curioso a la niña a su lado.

-**Sí, me adopto de bebe**-Contesto la niña, antes de ver a Law con duda-. **¿Conoces al hombre?**

-**Es mi padrino, me adopto hace un año cuando murieron mis padres.**

-**Parece que se conocen.**

-**¿Tu padre es de la marina?**

-**Si.**

-**Mi madre también trabaja en la marina, tal vez se conozcan de ahí.**

-**Supongo**- Susurro Law.

Los niños se quedaron en silencio observando el escándalo que hacían sus padres antes de que Nami girara a ver a Law con una sonrisa.

-**Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba, intentare ser tu amiga**- Dijo Nami con alegría. El padre de Law lucia como alguien importante en la marina, así que valía la pena intentarlo.

-**También lo intentare siempre que no te metas conmigo-**Dijo Law indiferente a los planes de la niña.

En un segundo, la pelea en el exterior termino cuando el abrigo del hombre empezó a incendiarse y la mujer lo arrojaba al suelo gritándole que rodara.

Desde ese día y a raíz de una disputa por el orgullo de sus pequeños retoños, se declaró la guerra entre el par de marinos.

El hecho de que sus hijos crecieran como amigos y desarrollaran sentimientos más románticos en el paso a la adultez no ayudo a que la disputa disminuyera.

Podrían ser familia algún día, pero hablar mal de sus hijos de ocho años era un pecado imperdonable.

.

.

.

.

Notas:

A partir de descubrir el lado protector de corazón en el último capítulo de One Piece, no pude evitar escribir esto.

Algo corte, probablemente los personajes algo OCC pero me divertí así que espero que les guste :P

Tengo las peticiones que me han hecho casi listas, así que espero en un par de días subirlos :D

Bye bye!


End file.
